Aliene Ma'riage
Aliene Ma'riage (spelled as Aliene Maφriage on some album art and previously known as autism) were one of the most popular bands of the KEY PARTY label. They have been active in the late 1990's and had several one night revivals in recent years. Biography autism were a local band in the Kansai (Kobe and Osaka) area formed in mid-to-late 1996. At that time they were playing locally in small live clubs and released only a demo tape that was limited to a few dozen copies (the tracks will be remastered in the Alienation BOX). Spotted by the visual kei independent label KEY PARTY, they moved to Tokyo and reformed as Aliene Ma'riage 'in March 1998. After playing a few secret gigs they held their official first live at Shinjuku LOFT on June 27th. In August they released their first demo tape which sold out instantly. In October they started working on their first album planned to be released at the end of the year, but recording was postponed a few times due to musical differences between Kyouka and Ray. Their first one-man was held at Ikebukuro CYBER in January 1999 and their debut album ''"Les Soirée" ''was eventually released at the end of May. Limited to 10,000 copies, it came in a clock shaped package that sold out so quickly that a re-recorded edition was released two months later in July. On May 30th they also played at the famous hall Shibuya Public Hall as one of the main acts of the KEY PARTY sponsored event ''HOLD YOUR KEY. After a series of other live events, they ended the year with two one-man gigs at Shibuya O-WEST on October 22nd and Shibuya O-EAST on December 26th. In April 2000 Aliene Ma'riage started their first national oneman tour Senrei no Shou 洗礼の章. They then started recording new material for a single release, but members kept disagreeing on the direction to take. In the meantime they played at HOLD YOUR KEY 2000 at the Hibiya Outdoor Theater, which would be their biggest stage ever. Their first single Ma'ria was eventually released in August and promoted with a KEY PARTY national tour featuring most bands from the label. In October they held two consecutive one-man concerts at Shibuya O-WEST to celebrate the opening of their fanclub La Matinée. ''For these gigs the band showcased their new look which was much simpler and toned down compared to their trademark baroque appearance. In 2001 the band slowed down their activities and stop play live. At the beginning of the year all members released a solo mini-album each and in March their second full album 21st century was released. As the KEY PARTY label was going downhill due to financial reasons the album got little promotion and a smaller distribution, and around the same time Aliene Ma'riage members announced they would disband after a one-man show at Meguro Rockmaykan on May 11th. Kyouka would start the session band Cupid, while the other two members would remain silent for a while. About a year after Aliene Ma'riage disbanded Ray started Vinett with other former KEY PARTY musicians, while MAST stayed away from the music scene until 2004 when he formed MIL (Ray would help as a support member). Aliene Ma'riage came back on stage in 2005 at the KEY PARTY one night revival event ''HOLD YOUR KEY 2005. In 2011 and 2012 they took new promotional pictures and played a few times live, but no permanent revival was decided. They then came back one more time on March 21st 2014 for the mourning event of MIRAGE drummer AYAME. MAST and Ray formed Dead Children together in 2015, but the band lasted only about one year. Ray now plays as a support member for non-visual kei artists, while Kyouka is a member of Insanity Injection. Lineup '''Former Members * 静那 - Guitar (1997?) → autism → * KARIGON - Drums (1997?) → autism → * J.P.HAL - Support Drums (1998 - 2001) → THE OTHERSIDE → SPEED-iD, ROSEN KREUZ (support) → SPEED-iD, Aliene Ma'riage (support) → SPEED-iD, lab., FIGURE'71, 梶永大士 (support), function code();, Gig AntiqueS * 多時-taji- (AUTO-MOD) - Live Support Drums (2011 - 2014) * 魔琴 (DROSERA OBLAAT.) - Live Support Guitar (2011) Discography 'Albums' ' '''Singles 'Demo tapes' 'Video' ' '''Omnibus albums * 1999.02.24 HOLD YOUR KEY～鍵を握れ!1999 (Kagi wo Nigire!) * 1999.08.11 HOLD YOUR KEY 1999～dual shock version～ * 1999.12.15 HOLD YOUR KEY 2000 'Omnibus videos' * 1998.??.?? GOLD RHAPSODY * 1999.??.?? X'mas special night～Eve/White Masquerade (VHS) * 1999.??.?? HOLD YOUR KEY ～INSIDE MOVIE 1995.5.30 渋谷公会堂 (VHS) * 1999.??.?? HOLD YOUR KEY ～MOVIE 1999.5.30 渋谷公会堂 (VHS) * 2000.03.23 THE END OF CENTURY (VHS) * 2005.11.23 HOLD YOUR KEY 2005 (DVD) References *KEY PARTY fansite Category:Indies Category:Inactive bands